Jasper Whitlock's Journal
by ZuZuloli
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened between the time Jasper met Alice and the time the joined the Cullens. Well Jasper managed to keep a written account, a journal, and I just happened to come across it and want to share. Now the question “What happened
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

I do not own any of the characters in Stephanie Meyer's Twilight. The only thing I own is the plot and a few characters to fill in a few gaps. So please don't go suing me because I don't have that much to give and this goes for every chapter that I post.

**Summary**

Have you ever wondered what happened between the time Jasper met Alice and the time the joined the Cullen's. Well Jasper managed to keep a written account, a journal, and I just happened to come across it and want to share. Now the question "What happened in those two years?" will finally be answered.

**Chapter One**

December 14, 1948

**Chapter Two**

December 20, 1948

**Chapter Three**

December 23, 1948

**Chapter Four**

December 25,1948 (Merry Christmas)

**Chapter Five**

March 15, 2009


	2. December 14,1948

December 14, 1948

Dear Journal,

I guess I am writing to keep a written account of my years if the time comes when I do manage to get my self tangled in something that cost my life. It also is a way to relieve stress and I enjoy it.

Today began normal I guess. I have been residing in the state of Philadelphia, a nice place except for the fact I get thirsty. Today was one of those days I managed to snag no let me say persuade a young woman around the age of twenty I suppose. She tasted splendid but her last moments I wouldn't say the same. She was scared I couldn't blame her I am a monster as some would say. I disposed of her somewhere she couldn't be found. I was pretty satisfied but my throat still burned. I strolled down the streets it was that late I would say it was around five in the afternoon. I walked into a small diner I didn't want anything not that I could eat anything. I just loved the emotional climate always warm and cheery I always come here after I feast to try and get rid of guilt. Most of the staff knew me and gave me smiles and waves and I kindly returned the favor.

I took out a book to read something I usually do to past time. I heard the door open and looked up from my book. It was a woman small, petite and pixie-like with short black hair that was set in gentle pin curls. Her skin was pale silky white that was accented by the knee length deep burgundy dress that fitted her small silhouette well. Her eyes were a bright crimson red…wait red that could only mean one thing. No I instantly shook that thought off as she came my way.

I looked at her way and then her high bell like voice, she said to me

"You've kept me waiting a long time."

"I'm sorry ma'am," I replied.

She held her hand out to me and I took it like the southern gentleman I am and kissed it gently.

"My name is-," I started but she interrupted me.

"Jasper Whitlock I know, my name is Alice, nice to finally meet you," She said with a small chuckle.

"Nice to meet you Miss Alice but how did you-," I started again but was interrupted by her saying.

"Follow me and I will tell you," Alice said as I stood up.

She looked so small standing next to me literally a foot in height difference. We walked out hand in hand with smiles on our faces. I immediately felt like she was the part of me that was missing, a part called hope. If it was possible for a vampire to feel warm I felt that feeling being there with her my new meaning to life.

She told me that she remembers nothing of her human life and that she woke up after the burning torment in an asylum in Biloxi, Mississippi. She also told me she had the gift of premonition. She sees just about everything when the decision is made, making it subjective vision but she cannot see snap decisions.

She told about our future together and I like it just wish we could get there faster. She also revealed to me she sees us with a coven that found a different way to sustain their thirst…Animal blood. Just thinking about how animals taste made me question if I could do it.

We walked of together to begin our search for this coven called the Cullens and their Patriarch Carlisle.


	3. December 20,1948

I would love to thank my first two reviewers' **reader13lovesbooks **and **nighttime writer**. Thank you so much your comments mean a lot to me. And for you other readers if you have any suggestion for a diary entry please let me know.

Enjoy!

* * *

December 20, 1948

Dear Journal,

Christmas is right around the corner and I guess it will be the first time in many years that I celebrated this holiday. It will officially be the first Christmas Alice and I spend together and now I am wondering what I should get her. Whatever I get her she might see it before I give it to her. This is tricky, well even if she does managed to get a sneak peek I will just make her feel surprised and then maybe we can spend an evening together.

We've just stopped in the state of Virginia to start our search for this Carlisle Cullen. We decided to go to the District of Columbia to start. I managed to get a hold of a man by the name Todd Wyatt. A fine man I hated to have to scare him like that but you have to do what you have to do. Mr. Wyatt has a job in handling personal documents such as social security, birth certificates, you name it he's able to do it. He managed to help me where I needed help and I let him go…for now.

Since we were going to be staying in this place for a while I might as well get a job. I wonder how Alice would react when she sees the document and notices her last name is Whitlock. I guess we will have to make that official between the two of us one day. I managed to get a job as a banker. This will probably help when I go to look up maybe some old bank records for a Mister Carlisle Cullen.

For now I want to focus all on the Holidays and what they are about. You know sharing, caring, and love. I love those feelings if I could have one wish I would probably wish to be surrounded by these feelings as long as I live. My Alice is pretty excited and she wants to go shopping, I wonder how I will stand out. We also managed to get our own little house. It is two stories with three rooms and two bathrooms, not to mention a basement. Vampires and basement some may say we belong together but I like to try and steer away from stereotypes. Playing human is a bit fun except when the urge to give into your thirst comes up.

Alice also plans to take me hunting for animals so we could try a different way to control our thirst. This is going to be really interesting after about almost 100 years of eating when and what I want.

After just a week or so I felt as if I knew this woman my whole life, I need her; she is my reason to live. The reason I look forward to every minute in life. I am so glad I meet her I guess we were destined to be together and she continues to surprise me everyday.

That all for today maybe I will try to get something in about my Christmas I will try hopefully I am not distracted by anything.

* * *

**Thank you for reading R&R the more reviews the more I will try to write and also give me your suggestions I am always willing to hear**


	4. December 23, 1948

Hey i'm back and how are you all enjoying the holidays. I want to thank **reader13lovesbooks **for the idea of this chapter if you guys have anymore ideas please tell me.

**R&R Enjoy**

* * *

December 23, 1948

Dear Journal,

Today was in one word…annoying. I guess you can say I am a bit angry and you are probably asking why. Well, as a guy I know what goes through the heads of other men it's pretty much the same for most of us.

It all started like this. Today was a cloudy day perfect for going out without your skin shining. My Alice suggested that we go for a walk since I did have the day off. I started off thinking how bad could it get we would be together the whole time. Well that is what I thought but as we walked hand in hand mind you some men still have the nerve…

Jealousy is an ugly thing and I definitely was about to rip some of their heads off. That was until Alice began talking to me.

"Jasper don't worry I only have eyes for you and have since the moment I first saw you and me together," She said looking up at me with golden brown eyes, standing in front of me holding gently onto my hands. She had already been feeding off of animals; I have yet to try that diet.

"Alice my love I know and I am not worried about that it's just a male thing you know," I said kissing her forehead lightly. Just then the perfect Christmas present popped into my head. "Alice dear do me a favor and not look into any future that has to deal with me before or on Christmas day I don't want you seeing your present," I said with a smile my past jealousy forgotten.

"I'll try," her voice sang as she twirled as if we were dancing.

We just walked home after that and enjoyed small talk by the fire. We even managed to talk about making her the official 'Alice Whitlock.' I could stay like this forever just me and Alice oh what a wonderful life that will be.

* * *

Please Review they are the only thing that fuels my wanting to write


	5. December 25, 1948

**My Christmas gift to all my readers thank you all of you who have been so supportive and remember R&R it makes me find the will to write and if there is anything that you want to see please let me know.**

* * *

December 25, 1948

Dear Journal,

Merry Christmas oh what a cheerful time of year I love it. Today would was absolutely wonderful and everything went according to plan. You are probably asking what went according to plan. Well I had a Christmas evening planned with Alice since Yesterday she was out and about shopping and I was working. After work I had decided to get Alice a present not the perfect present I had in mind but that was later.

When I came home that evening around six o' clock Alice was nowhere to be found so I quickly ran about to find a sheet of paper and a pen and wrote.

_Dear Alice,_

_My love this is just the first part to our wonderful evening together just follow what the letter says and I will meet you soon. Go to the park…you know our park the one we love to go to and stand by the lamp post, the one with the coat on the bench. Please don't keep me waiting too long I miss you._

_Love, Jasper Whitlock_

_P.S. I love you with all my being and I plan to spend all of my forever with you._

I put it on the dining room table hoping with all my might that she will see it. I walked out the front door and headed toward the park carrying with me another letter that I had written previously. It read:

_Dear Alice,_

_Watch after my coat for me I have gone to fetch your perfect present._

_Love, Jasper Whitlock_

_P.S. By the time you finish reading this I will be right there._

I put the coat and note on the bench near the lamp post and headed off into the woods near there. Yeah, you guess it well if you haven't Alice's perfect present is me getting rid of my old ways to try a new way as we begin the rest of our lives together. The scent of deer was close around and I don't remember much because my animal instincts took over. But I do remember sinking my teeth into it as the blood ran down my burning throat. After sucking it dry I tossed it aside. It tasted nothing like human blood but it did do the job in calming the burn in my throat. The best part was there were no emotions coming from the deer at all.

I cleaned my mouth with water from the nearby river and began to head back toward my meeting place to see my beloved Alice. She was there reading the note and then she looked up with a smile.

"You kept me waiting a long time," I said with a grin as I held out my hand.

"Sorry sir," She chimed placing the coat into my hands and watched me put it on.

I held out my arm and she grabbed it gladly as we began walking.

"Mr. Whitlock may I ask where you are taking me for I tried my best not to see what was coming," she asked me a smile danced across her face.

"It's a surprise," I stated simply kissing her forehead.

We walk on just a little further and a horse drawn carriage was waiting. Alice face had a confused look.

"Jasper…it's even better in real life" she said with an endearing look.

"After you my princess," I said rolling my eyes with a grin plastered on my face, as I opened the door for her as she stepped in. "So you saw this didn't you," I asked looking at her.

"Just a little but I…Jasper your eyes…and you smell like…Oh Jasper I knew you would come around," She said as she jumped into arms hugging me and showering me with kisses. The carriage began to move and we sat there me holding my beloved in my arms.

"Merry Christmas my love," I whispered in her ear holding her tight and close to my chest.

We sat there in silence as we were being pulled around in the carriage. It went full circle around the park when it came back to the lamp post it came to a stop and I helped Alice out and paid the gentlemen who drove the carriage. He rode off leaving me and Alice at the lamp post. I reached into my pocket to take a look at the pocket watch that was passed on from generation to generation in my family but it was gone.

I looked at Alice who held out her had that held my pocket watch. "If I do remember correctly you said something about it needing to be fixed," she said with an innocent look on her face.

I took it gladly and placed it in the pocket of my coat. "If I do remember you said something about becoming the official Alice Whitlock," I said reaching into my other coat pocket and pulled out a small box. She looked at me with wide eyes _'I guess she didn't look this far'_ I thought as I got down on one knee.

I opened the small box revealing a carefully crafted ring with a square face and a Diamond in the middle. "Miss Alice just like this diamond my love for you is forever and when I first saw you I was stunned at the way you always surprised people, walking up to me as if you knew my whole life. For you I am willing to do anything and I want to you to know that I Jasper Whitlock want to spend the rest of my forever…no excuse me _our_ forever,...Miss Alice will you marry me and become the official Alice Whitlock," I said as I held her left hand and gazed into her golden brown eyes.

She had her other hand covering her mouth as if she was going to cry. Well I guess she would be if we were human. She nodded her head I guess she was speechless since she didn't see it coming or maybe she did, either way I knew she felt surprise. Joy, happiness and love were rolling off of her in huge waves I had to do my best from jumping up and hugging her.

"Yes…" she managed to choke out. She placed her arms around my neck and hugged me while I was still on one knee. I embrace her and stood up. I looked her in the eyes and leaned forward to press my lips against hers. It was passionate, it was sweet, and I didn't want it to end. I broke the kiss to slip the ring onto her ring finger on her left hand.

That night was the best night in my life so far. We walked home with my arm around her shoulder and her arm around my waist. Now I finally found my true meaning in life, to make this marvelous woman happy not matter what.

* * *

**Aw the fluff never can get enough but any way thank you for Reading now go Review type till your finger fall off because that is what i did for you guys when i wrote this chapter its is so far the longest chapter. if you want to see Alice's ring or jasper's pocket watch message me i tried to put the link but it didn't work.  
**


	6. March 15, 1949

Apologies to all for not updating the story in a long time, I was kind of grounded and frustrated with school. But so far things have gotten better and I figured I would catch you guys up on three months of Jasper's life with Alice with whom he is soon to marry.** R&R enjoy**

**

* * *

  
**

March 15, 1949

Dear Journal,

It's been almost three months since I last written in this thing let me start off by apologizing, I got distracted. Wait…why am I apologizing to a piece of paper that just so happens to contain somewhat of a life story. I am way too analytical…I guess when you have so much free time being analytical is inescapable. Well I do feel I have a responsibility to myself to write what's been going on in these past few months.

January was good, a new year a new Jasper Whitlock. My darling Alice is planning the wedding, here and there she might ask for my opinion but other than that she has it taken care of. I also quit work that month, I guess it became boring and plus we found some information on Dr. Cullen. Now that we know where he is the wife and I started to plan on moving more up north near Washington.

Enough of that some events happen a friend of mine, so sad I'll never get to meet him again, had a birthday the…23rd I believe. I have long forgotten my birth date; I guess it's my way of escaping the thought that I really am an old man rather than a handsome young lad. Alice also told me that this Dr. Cullen and his family have some talents. The one named Edward is a Mind Reader. I wonder how annoying that would be for him to know everything that runs through my mind. I think I dislike him already.

February was okay I mean we were in the process of moving. We left most of the furniture Alice already knew not to buy anything that was going to be hard to separate from. Unfortunately that didn't stop the amount of clothes she has bought for herself and I. Now, I'm from Texas and I'm a military man, fashion wasn't a big concern actually I didn't care for it much. As long as I had a shirt on my back, long pants and boots on my feet I was good and don't forget the hat. But actually I learned to gradually appreciate Alice and her style after all if it wasn't for her I probably would have tried to end my life long ago. Because you know all it takes is a small spark and whoosh, nothing left but ashes.

In two weeks time we planned on starting the move. When those two weeks passed which seemed like two minutes, seeing as how I didn't have to work and could spend more time with wife. The moments we shared, walking aimlessly in the forest before dawn. I remember it like yesterday thank you God for a perfect memory.

She began to tease me and said in her sweet high voice "you're it," as she blazed off into the forest. I chased smelling her sweet scent that was in the air and hearing her soprano laughter. I joined in the laughter when I finally caught up to her, pinning her down like prey. She looked so vulnerable, I could have taken her right then but then she said to me "Mr. Whitlock you have my heart already and soon will have all of me to indulge yourself in but for now let's stay like this." The sun just started to rise and what little sunshine came through shone upon her pale milky skin. It danced across her cheeks in a glittering array of diamonds. I laughed as I lay on the ground besides her pulling her close to my chest. She felt so tiny in my hands like a fairy…no a pixie because she could be like the devil when she got upset. My hand wandered carelessly in her hair playing the curls that never loss their bounciness.

I then remembered what day it was the fourteenth. I know your probably thinking how could I forget well imagine yourself in my place a vampire who doesn't really need to worry about time because they never age and you are going to get married to the most amazing person in the world. That is more than enough to keep me distracted. Well anyway I kissed my love gently on the lips "would you be my valentine Ms. Alice?" I asked staring into her golden brown eyes that shone more brilliant than the sun itself. I bet if she were human her cheeks would be painted the most beautiful color of red because the way she felt right now was love at it's most purest and innocent state. "I'm gonna be your wife aren't I Mr. Jasper Whitlock," she said staring at me with caring eyes, she smiled "Of course I'll be your valentine." She kissed me and we shared a moment of complete bliss as our lips move in perfect sync with each other. We spent the rest of the morning like that lying in each others arms talking about the future and of course the wedding.

March came along and we were happily together still in search of this Dr. Cullen. This is honestly getting tiresome and I am kind of getting agitated by all the visions Alice is having about us and the Cullen's. She said that we all get along just great and that this Edward is so far her favorite. Am I jealous? I think so, but I honestly don't have anything to worry about, because she's mine. This whole thing is interesting but I have tried to take my mind off it by preoccupying my time by talking to the people around these parts. They all smell so delicious and they way they feel about me is sometimes worrisome, so now I keep my distance. Recently Alice said that she saw the Cullen's here in Washington by the coast. Well I guess that puts us in motion once more and we're headed toward Forks the, coldest, wettest place in the Continental U.S.

* * *

**You all deserve sooo much more my wonderful readers so because of my absence I give you probably up to date the most I have written. There will be more and remember ideas are always welcome if you want to see something happen or if you have questions Jasper might have one of those days were he starts thinking about things and starts becoming analytical. But remember to Review, because reviews give me the passion to write. **


End file.
